Fate is Inevitable
by UlrichLover14
Summary: What if you were sent somewhere with only one mission, find out as much information in order to annihilate? What if in the process you met someone that stole your heart? So what's it going to be, aid your species and come out victorious or follow your heart? It's a random idea not too good with summaries but it's different. Tell me what you think i'd really appreciate it. R&R UxY
1. Chapter 1

"So the mission is clear right!" The commander of our squad stated rather than asked.

"Yes sir!" The squad and I answered almost immediately. Mostly out of fear of be annihilated right on the spot.

"Right then, we leave in an hour. I expect that you all have read on their customs" The commander warned once more.

"Sir yes sir!" We all shouted once more.

"Good you are all free to gather whatever belongings you will be taking. I expect you here in 45 minutes." With that we were free to go. I didn't really know what to expect considering it was the first time I was chosen to go. Despite not knowing what to expect I've got to admit I was excited. I'd never met an earthling before and the idea of having to blend in and remain completely inconspicuous among them is thrilling. It's also in my belief that we'll be invading soon after we have enough information, I'll make my brethren proud finding out as much as I can about this species. Then, I'll fight; perhaps that's why I was chosen to go on this mission. Maybe the fact that I'm one of the most skilled fighters influenced our commander to choose me, other than that I honestly don't have any special qualities. I mean I'm young, younger than most of these other troops going. Odd, the one I can identify myself with the most is a couple years older, he's actually 200, despite his features. That's the good thing about us, we don't really age. We grow and our features change to those of a teen glor but, we hardly age. I won't look like an adult until I'm 300, that's a long ways to go. I'm barely 150. I read that earthlings age quite fast; an earthling looks like a teen at the age of 13 and is already looking like an elder at the age 70, that must stink. Maybe that's why our commanders note that earthlings are so inferior. I don't know it makes sense I suppose.

"Ulrich we've got to go!" Odd called out.

"Right I'm coming." I wasn't sure what an earthling possesses so I didn't take much, except for my journal. I figured it'd be a good place to store information. I looked around at all the troops that boarded the ship I was on, there was a couple hundred of us being sent to the same place, the other ships heading to different parts of earth. I sighed, I was definitely different. Everyone else was almost emotionless. I guess I should be like this too but I can't. Maybe it's because I'm young and inexperienced, or at least I like to think that. Whatever the reason I'm focusing on my main objective, learning as much about these earthlings as possible in order to more effectively take over their planet. I'm not sure why exactly us glors want to invade earth, it must be pretty great for us to go to this much trouble for so many years. I heard something about there being plants everywhere, and there's these things called restaurants where you go for food instead of hunting. That's absolutely no fun, but I was told to learn and follow the customs while I was there so I suppose I'll have to endure. Odd on the other hand, I have no idea how he'll survive. The galaxy truly is beautiful, I feel strange noticing these type of things, I wonder if anyone else does. Maybe I should just embrace the fact that I'm different.

"Look Ulrich," Odd pulled me out of my thoughts, "We're almost there. You see that planet with blue green and brown all over? That's earth for ya."

I looked at it in awe. It was amazing, not like our planet, it was purple and that's all. Maybe that's what it meant by being covered in plants, I mean it's green. "You think we'll do good on this mission?" I asked him, maybe I should've kept my doubts to myself, I just didn't know what to expect.

"We'll be fine kid, nothing to worry about. Now get your things we'll be landing in a minute or two."

"Where are we landing?"

"I don't know, wherever the ship lands I suppose."

I nodded, not quite knowing what to expect but nonetheless eager, I was ready to serve my planet.

* * *

Hey guys this is just a random plot that came to my mind. I know it's strange but Review once you read please, I need to know if i should continue or not. Thanks for reading either way (:


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes ahead of time, I didn't have time to proof read and I really wanted to update my stories so here you go, hope you like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think, it truly means a lot. To those who reviewed, you guys are amazing :)

* * *

"Well we're here." Odd motioned for me to follow and I did. I always did as I was told, we were trained that way. Back before we were informed that we'd be part of this mission we spent most of our time in academies, specifically set to train us into listening. I've never really done anything for myself or gone against someone's orders. We were trained to hunt, eat, obey, and kill, that was all. In other words, that was what we lived for, the point of our existence, all of ours.

"Why is it so bright here? Where are we?" I was confused and the bright light really threw me off.

"Didn't you read the manual sport? It's the sun." Odd answered with that goofy smile of his.

"Well I did read it, but you know I've never been much of a long term learner." I grinned to which Odd responded with a small chuckle and a nod.

"Alright listen up, I'll be turning the monitor on now. As it plays I want you all to observe intently. This will process into each and every one of your brains what your role shall be here on earth. Now turn your attention to the monitor on the side of the ship." Our commander spoke and we all obeyed.

* * *

After closely observing I grasped the concept, I'd be entering school, high school to be more exact, I remember reading that it was a place of studies, I've never been much an education junky. I figured Odd would be going with me as well since we both fit the teenage description from a human's perspective. I'm not going to lie, I truly was excited, judging by everyone's else's faces, once again I was the only one feeling some sort of emotion. Why was I so different? Even Odd's face looked emotionless. I wonder what it is in me that makes me so different. I shook the thoughts away and focused on gathering my belongings, apparently I'd be staying in some apartment with Odd, quite frankly I couldn't have received better news, he was the only one that had conversations with me, the only one whose face expression changed when he talked, I was almost sure that he had emotions just like I did.

* * *

We attempted to walk as casually as possible, trying to blend in, but it was so slow. I don't understand how earthlings can stand to walk at this pace. I could've been around the whole earth and back by now. Odd seemed to be having just as much trouble as I was having. I couldn't help but chuckle, did I look as ridiculous as him? I contemplated on whether or not I should take my eye off and hold it up, just take a quick glance, but I decided against it, I wouldn't want to risk being seen by any human.

I looked around the small building and didn't understand why on earth it had so many rooms. It had these weird rectangular looking shapes in the middle and a small monitor. Perhaps it was to communicate with our superior.

"You think we should turn it on?" I asked Odd as we both eyed it curiously.

"Why not?" He smirked.

I simply nodded and pushed the power button.

_"Oh my gosh you like totally did not."_

_"I so did."_

_"No way."_

"Earthlings are annoying." I sighed as I turned it off; apparently one of these yellow haired humans did something.

"Weird how good looking they are." Odd commented to which I simply scowled. They were annoying how in the world was I supposed to feel even the slightest attraction towards them? Not to mention, no matter how much they resembled our species, they weren't. They were weak earthlings that couldn't perform half of the stunts, missions and hobbies we do.

"You always have been one to feel attracted to any kind of female species." I commented before heading to check out the rest of our shelter.

"Okay, just because I was attracted to the Stella doesn't mean I'm attracted to any specie Ulrich!" Odd shot back quickly in an attempt to seem less desperate.

"She had three eyes and an antenna! Anyways, Odd what is the chair filled with water, every time I lean on this little handle it makes a weird noise?" Maybe I should begin working on this long term learning thing.

"You're just jealous she didn't have eyes for you. That's where you uhh, unload I guess you could say. Didn't you read?"

"Odd, she had more than enough eyes for everyone. And yeah I did, you know I'm no good at long term learning, all I do is fight."

"I know kid. We'd better conserve our energy, Jeremie's almost finished. We should start this school facility tomorrow, to which we need to act as humanly as possible." Odd warned. I simply sighed, great, another place where I can feel different and out of place.

"Yes Ulrich, what Odd said." Jeremie suddenly teleported in with a smirk.

"I hate it when you do that Einstein." Odd sighed. Jeremie was a nice guy, but he tended to show off a bit. I don't blame the guy, he's smart, a genius actually, but maybe if he wasn't so, well if he didn't brag so much perhaps the other guys wouldn't hate him.

"Sorry Odd. I have great news though, I got us into school already. We start when the clock strikes seven a.m. Since we'll be sharing a room I supposed I should tell you guys first. Here Odd, your schedule is the first one and Ulrich's is the bottom one, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" Odd and I both responded synchronized.

"Ehh, I'll just put these here." Odd said as he threw them carelessly on the counter and they fell.

"Odd you dropped them, now how are we supposed to know which one is mine and which one is yours?" I asked. He was always so careless; all he thought about were females and food.

"It doesn't matter, here I'll grab this one and you keep that one, it's not like they have our names on them anyways." Odd answered, swiftly taking one from my hand and walking towards his room.

"Well okay." I mumbled to myself before heading to my room as well.

* * *

The morning was nothing but Jeremie shouting at Odd and I to get our lazy butts out of the bed, which was quite comfortable to be honest. I sighed as I tried my best to pay attention to the lady who called herself the principal; I suppose that's the title for the leader of this unit.

"Okay you guys now come here so I can sign your schedules." Mrs. Knight asked sweetly.

"My you're quite the smart one." She commented as she signed Jeremie's schedule.

"Thank you." Jeremie answered proudly.

She quickly signed Odd's and wished him good luck. I walked towards her slightly uninterested; I really did not want to be there.

"Oh, Ulrich, you're quite the smart one as well. Good luck at Kadic."

"Um, thank you Mrs. Knight." I answered a bit confused, why would Jeremie give me a schedule with a, unless Odd and I, oh no.

* * *

"You idiots switched the schedules?" Jeremie scolded us.

"It was my fault Jeremie, leave Ulrich alone." Odd warned.

"Right well, that's the bell, Ulrich have fun in calculus because I have it third period." Jeremie sighed as he left.

"See ya bud I have chemistry." Odd patted me on the shoulder as he ran off.

Great... what in the world was calculus and where in the world was room 139? I began walking, carefully studying the schedule, when I suddenly ran into someone. I froze; I didn't know what to say as our eyes met, would I sound human enough, would I seem human enough? Or would I just end up blowing our cover?


End file.
